Question: Simplify the expression. $ (7n^{6}-6n) + (4n^{4}+3n^{2} ) - ( 4n^{6}+3n) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(7n^{6}-6n) + (4n^{4}+3n^{2}) + (-4n^{6}-3n)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7n^{6}-6n + 4n^{4}+3n^{2} - 4n^{6}-3n$ Identify like terms. $ {7 n^6} - \color{#9D38BD}{6 n} + \color{#DF0030}{4 n^4} + {3 n^2} - {4 n^6} - \color{#9D38BD}{3 n} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 7 -4 ) n^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ 4 n^4} + { 3 n^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ n} $ Add the coefficients. $3n^{6}+4n^{4}+3n^{2}-9n$